thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lion/Gallery
Real Lions= Adult Male Lion.png Lioness.png |-|Characters in the Universe= ''The Lion King'' TLKFluffy.png|Fluffy Mufasa.png|Mufasa NalaTLK.png|Nala Sarabi smiles.png|Sarabi Blueraysarafina.png|Sarafina Scar-HD.png|Scar TLKSimba.png|Simba ''The Lion King II'' TLK2Kiara.png|Kiara Kovusmirk.png|Kovu Nuka Headshot.png|Nuka Bluray Vitani.png|Vitani TLK2Zira.png|Zira ''The Lion Guard'' LionGuardAskari.png|Askari Kion Headshot.png|Kion Rani-img.png|Rani Tiifu-img2.png|Tiifu Zuriheadshot.png|Zuri ''The Lion King: Six New Adventures'' Ahadi2.jpg|Ahadi Chumvi.png|Chumvi Kula.jpg|Kula Kopa.png|Kopa Leo2.png|Leo Mohatu.jpg|Mohatu Ni.png|Ni |-|Fictional Characters= Lions Ginny’s Kopa.jpg|User:Ginnyharry4ever's Kopa, drawn by User:AndrewShilohJeffery Kora.jpg|Ginny's character, Kora, drawn by AndrewShilohJeffery Ginny's Chumvi.jpg|Ginny's Chumvi, drawn by AndrewShilohJeffery Denahi.jpg|Ginny's character, Denahi, drawn by AndrewShilohJeffery Kenai.jpg|Ginny's character, Kenai, drawn by User:AndrewShilohJeffery Koda.jpg|Ginny's character, Koda, drawn by User:AndrewShilohJeffery Ahadi (Ginny’s).jpg|Ginny’s Ahadi, drawn by User:Princess ava15 Atka.jpg|Ginny’s character, Atka, drawn by User:Princess ava15 Mohatu (Ginny’s).png|Ginny’s Mohatu, drawn by User:Princess ava15 Anakin 2.jpg|PrinceBalto's character, Anakin, drawn by User:Chisel's-on-the-way Kosekana.png|CanYouFeelTheLoveTonight's character Kosekana, made with [male-lion-Base Jinsi.png|Friendly's character Jinsi, drawn by his creator Ghubari.png|Friendly's character Ghubari, drawn by Songfire Nyembaba.jpg|Friendly's character Nyembaba, drawn by his creator Hodari.jpg|Friendly's character Hodari Ushidi.png|Songfire's character Ushidi, drawn by his creator Tambo.png|Songfire's character, Tambo Taalacub.png|Friendly's character Taala IIKesi.png|YTKirstenMR'S character, Kesi YTKirstenMR's Mtoto.png|YTKirstenMR'S character, Mtoto Adult Dogo (MarioFan65's Character).png|User:NewMarioFan65's character Dogo Maliki 2.png|Chumvi's character, Maliki Mosi Based Used.png|Chumvi's character, Mosi Kifo.png|Chumvi's character, Kifo Jasiri Final Design.png|Chumvi's character, Jasiri Eusi's Father 1.png|Chumvi's character, Machozi Bakari (2nd look).png|NewMarioFan65's character Bakari Cub Jengo (MarioFan65's Character).png|NewMarioFan65's character Jengo Nuru2.png|PowerofFalling's character, Nuru Mshindi.png|Tiifu's character, Mshindi Klossie.jpg|Ladybernard's character, Klossie Daktari.jpg|Ladybernard's character, Daktari Kizazi.jpg|Ladybernard's character, Kizazi Zeru.png|Chumvi's character, Zeru Kolari.png|YTKirstenMR'S character, Kolari Penbe.png|YTKirstenMR'S character, Penbe Kucha.png|YTKirstenMR'S character, Kucha LionNyasi.png|YTKirstenMR'S character, Nyasi Jaro.png|YTKirstenMR'S character, Jaro Shavu.png|YTKirstenMR'S character, Shavu Vikali.png|YTKirstenMR'S character, Vikali Rithi-FullBody.png|Ygor Fury's character, Rithi Ahote (Shaded).jpg|SammyChance's Ahote, drawn by AndrewShilohJeffery Adult Zawadi.jpeg|SammyChance's Chaka New Atka.jpeg|SammyChance's Atka Ahadi.jpg|SammyChance's Ahadi, drawn by AndrewShilohJeffrey Hassan.jpg|SammyChance's Hassan, drawn by AndrewShilohJeffery Lionesses Clea.jpg|Ginny's character, Clea, drawn by AndrewShilohJeffery. Bemba.jpg|Ginny's character, Bemba, drawn by AndrewShilohJeffery. Nita.jpg|Ginny's character, Nita, drawn by AndrewShilohJeffery. Marigold.png|Ginny's character, Marigold, drawn by AndrewShilohJeffery. Kia.jpg|Ginny's character, Kia, drawn by AndrewShilohJeffery. Kata.jpg|Ginny's character, Kata, drawn by AndrewShilohJeffery Maya.jpg|Ginny's character, Maya, drawn by AndrewShilohJeffery Naanda.jpg|Ginny's character, Naanda, drawn by AndrewShilohJeffery Dwala.jpg|Ginny's character, Dwala, drawn by AndrewShilohJeffery Diku.jpg|Ginny's character, Diku, drawn by AndrewShilohJeffery Ayla.jpg|Ginny's character, Ayla, drawn by AndrewShilohJeffery Belee.jpg|Ginny's character, Belee, drawn by AndrewShilohJeffery Ginny's Zuri.jpg|Ginny's Zuri, drawn by AndrewShilohJeffery Ginny's Tiifu.jpg|Ginny's Tiifu, drawn by AndrewShilohJeffery Ginny's Kula.jpg|Ginny's Kula, drawn by AndrewShilohJeffery Pula.jpg|Ginny's character, Pula, drawn by AndrewShilohJeffery Uru (Ginny’s).jpg|Ginny’s Uru, drawn by Princessava15 Dara.png|Ginny’s character, Dara, drawn by Princessava15 Shari.png|Ginny’s character, Shari, drawn by Princessava15 Jahuni.png|Ginny’s character, Jahuni, drawn by Princessava15 Sara.jpg|Theultimatelifeform's character, Sara, drawn by AndrewShilohJeffery. Lilia 2.jpg|PrinceBalto's character, Lilia, drawn by Chisel Lubaya.png|Friendly's character Lubaya, drawn by Songfire Magharibi.png|Friendly's character Magharibi, drawn by her creator Damu.png|Friendly's character Damu Imara.png|Songfire's character Imara, drawn by her creator Azimio.png|Friendly's character Azimio, drawn by Songfire Macheo-0.jpg|Friendly's character Macheo, drawn by her creator Ajali-0.jpg|Friendly's character Ajali, drawn by his creator Kubali.png|Friendly's character Kubali, drawn by Songfire Nurisha.jpg|Nurisha, drawn by Songfire Ugonjwa.png|Ugonjwa, drawn by Songfire Madoa.png|Friendly's character Madoa, drawn by Songfire Zafarani.png|Friendly's character, Zafarani Sharifu-Guard.jpg|Songfire's character, Sharifu Daughter of Kimbia.png|YTKirstenMR's character, Doto Kimbia.png|YTKirstenMR'S character, Kimbia Aamori (MarioFan65's Character).png|NewMarioFan65's character Aamori Gamila (MarioFan65's Character).png|NewMarioFan65's character Gamila Adult Subira (MarioFan65's Character).png|NewMarioFan65's character Subira Yeshi (MarioFan65's Character).png|NewMarioFan65's character Yeshi Image.jpeg|Tamathecurious's character, Tama Vunja.png|Tiifu's character, Vunja Ghaibu.jpg|Ladybernard's character, Ghaibu Rugsteun.png|Ladybernard's character, Rugsteun Ander.jpg|Ladybernard's character, Ander Geen.jpg|Ladybernard's character, Geen Kugusa.jpg|Ladybernard's character, Kugusa Kutambaa.jpg|Ladybernard's character, Kutambaa Ubaguzi2.jpg|Ladybernard's character, Ubaguzi Speckles older cub.jpg|Ladybernard's character, Speckles Athena.png|XxVampwolfiexX's character, Athena Kipenzi.png|AmberJackson136's character, Kipenzi Haku.png|YTKirstenMR'S character, Haku Bai.png|YTKirstenMR'S character, Bai Aina-FullBody.png|Ygor Fury's character, Aina Imani-FullBody.png|Ygor Fury's character, Imani Vutia-FullBody.png|Ygor Fury's character, Vutia Uru.jpg|SammyChance's Uru, drawn by AndrewShilohJeffrey Category:Galleries Category:Animal Galleries